Soulmates
by KittyDogMutant
Summary: Legend states that when meet your soulmate you begin to see color. But what if Annabeth could see it her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Tumber**

 **Disclaimer- don't own anything**

The entire world is black and white untilyou meet your soulmate. When you first see each other brown becomes visible and after the first words you speak to each other, it sparks somethingin your heart, allowing you to see the world in color. Some

live theirwhole life in darkness, but most eventually venture into themythical land of color.

 **Annabeth Pov**

Something was wrong with me. I shouldn't have been able to always see color. Since birth, I wasn't like most. The world wasn't all black and white. Some people break the curse at a young age, but never at the beginning of life. It simply isn't possible.  
/But here I am, I defy all rules.

I learned in kindergarten that I was abnormal. We did a short unit on it. Until then I thought my ability was normal. My 5-year-old self made the mistake of asking the teacher why she was lying, I could always see color. That's when the rumors began.  
/At first it was just jealous states but as the years went on it slowly grew to bullying. I was accused of loving myself so much that I was my own stepmother,Susan,found out and almost kicked me out of the house.

Instead I ran. When I was 8, I crept out of the house at midnight. I was alone for a couple days untilI found Thalia. The 8-year-old girlhad been kicked out when her parents found she could already see color, her soulmate was already found. The worst  
/part was she didn't know who it was.

A week later my dad found Thalia and I, hiding in a dark alley. He forced me to come home, leave Thalia. Her family refused to accept her so I daily brought her food to eat. We became best friends and for her 10th birthday we bought matching necklaces.  
/I haven't taken it off.

After 3 years visiting herbecame a routine. Everything began to seem perfect untilI was left alone again. I had to move toNew Yorkforever. It's been 5 years and I still haven't seen her.

* * *

"Annabelle, honey, come down for breakfast." Susan's high pitched voice squeaked. While she seems sweet, Susan is a devil in disguise. She insist on calling me Annabelle just to annoy me. She claims that she calls me that because if I was her real daughter,  
/I wouldn't have been name Annabeth but I can see through her lies.

To avoid speaking, I ran down the stairs andgrabbed an apple. Moments later,I was leaving the house, in my new silver Tesla. After a couple minutes I parked out side Piper's mansion.

 _Hey Pipes! I'm outside the house and ready to go. Come out soon so we can get to Starbucks!-A_

A choppy, brown haired girlentered the passager seat and I quickly began to drive. If we were going to get coffee before school I would have to go slightly above the speed limit.

"Hey Annie! Will you please help me do my make-up. My mom is out of town so I don't want to accidentally look like a clown." Piper is one for the only people to know my secret. Ever since finding out, I'm her backup makeup artist. When Aphrodite, her  
/mom, is in town she helps, but often she is on vacation. Piper still can't see color, not even brown. That's why I help, so she doesn't accidentally use blue eyeshadow, pink eyeliner, and green blush. Unfortunately, it's happened before.

I sighed and answered, "When we get to school. I can't function without Starbucks." 10 minutes later, in the school parking lot, she handed me her cosmetic bag.I put down my coffee and began to help her.

After 15 minutes, a flood of students passed by. Most were sprinting. That was our cue to leave the car and pray to all the gods that we weren't late again.

* * *

 **Percy Pov**

Water never fails to take my breath I can't see it, I've heard rumors that it is crystal blue. I would give anything to see that but fate won't allow it yet. Not until I meet my soulmate.

"Good practice guys now go to the locker room and get ready for first period." Coach Hedge screamed. Daily we had requiredswim practice in the morning and optional practice in the afternoon. After the morning practice we had 5 minutes to be in first  
/period, those are the most stressful minutes of my life. The joysof high school.

 **Authors Note: Hey! I've started other stories but quickly deleted then so this is my first official story. If you have any feedback please leave a review and comment below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you reviewed, favorited, or followed thank you so much! I'll try and update as often as Ican!**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own anything**

* * *

**Annabeth Pov**

I began to dartinto Mrs. Dodds roomwhen a black haired man knocked me over. We both fell into the math classroom as the late bell rang. I looked up to see Mrs. Dodds standing above us, a disapproving look on her pale face.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson. What do you think you are doing?" The whole class laughed at our embarrassed expression. Mrs. Dodds awaited an answer.

I turned to the black haired, sea green eyed male but he looked like he had seen a ghost. Ignoring him I began to explain, "I was trying to not be late when _he_ ran into me." There was a loud gasp as the person next to me collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Cries of worrry erupted. A girl in the back shouted "Someone help Percy." So that's his name Percy. was standing in shock and couldn't do anything. Unlike everyone else, I knew what to do. I picked Percy up and threw him over my left shoulder.

I was out the door, sprinting to the nurses office, before anyone could protest. Unfortunately, the nursewas on the opposite side of school. Minutes later, I was panting outside the room. When I opened the door Nurse Emily greeted me with a grave expression.

"Hello Annabeth. Is it Luke again... Oh My!" She finally noticed the person resting on my shoulder. "What happened!" Worry was weaved into her voice.

"I don't know. Mrs. Dodds asked us a question and when I answered hecollapsed." A quiet moan next to Nurse Emilystartled both of us. Percy's sea green eyes snapped open. He slowly sat up, nervously scanning the room.

He finally began to talk. "Where am I?" He questioned. Percy had probably never been to the Nurse before. I quickly explained what happened. The entire time he kept staring at me, even after I finished talking.

"Stop staring at me!" I snapped. This felt too much like when Luke and I first meet.

Embarrassed, Percy looked away. "Can I call my mom and ask her to pick me up? I don't feel well." Honestly, I was glad he was leaving. Percy's presence annoyed me. 5 minutes later, he was in the car, leaving school.

Finally, I could go back to math. 

* * *

**Percy Pov**

"Why did you leave school early sweetie." My mom questioned. I debated between telling her the truth or lying. I could barely understand what was happening.

"The colors. I can see them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! All of them put a smile on my face, I can't believe people are actually enjoying something I did!**

 **Continue to favorite, follow, and review. It encourages me to continue writing! Are there any other characters from PJO or HOO that you want me to add?**

* * *

 **Percy Pov**

I paced around my now _blue_ room. My mom admitted that when I was a kid, she thought blue would be my favorite color. I didn't know what color anything in my room is. My cousin is the only person I knew who could see color, but Ionly seeher

once a year.

One question dominated my thoughts. Who was she? The blond haired beauty who helped me remained nameless. She looked familiar but I didn't know her name. I guess I would learn it tomorrow.

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving for school!" I exclaimed as I left the apartment. For the past 3 months of school, Jason has been taking Leo and I to school. The second I left the lobby I was overwhelmed by colors. _Green_ trees. _Blue_ skys. _Pink_ flowers.  
/I stood unmoving on the sidewalk, admiring the beauty of the world.

"Dude, you ready to leave?" Jason stared at me as if I was mentally ill. I'd already decided not to tell anyone about my new ability so I had no excuse for looking like an idiot.

After explaining that I was just tired, not an idiot, I hopped in Jason's _yellow_ car. We picked Leo up and continued on the 10 minute drive to school. The only problem was school began in 8 minutes. As always, the blond driver had to speed to  
/get

us to school on time. The 10 minute drive was completed in 7. That gave us one minute to get to school on time.

* * *

 **Annabeth Pov**

"Hey babe!" Luke called. The first day of school he confessed that I must have been his soulmate. When he heard me answer a question in science colors began visible to him. Although Ididn't likehim, he was my soulmate. I had no way of knowingwho  
was my soulmate. I could always see color.

I turned and was greeted with my lover's blue eyes. I couldn't deny that he was handsome but he was a demon on the inside. Whenever we were alone he would force me to kiss him. If I refused he would start hitting me. My back is covered in scrapes and  
/bruises because of him.

I couldn't report him. Maybe it will get better. Luke couldn't always be like this. If he was my soulmate why would he hurt me?

I began to walk to math, ignoring Luke, when he pulled me to him. His raspy voice haunted me. "Don't ignore your boyfriend." Lukeforcefully whispered to me. He pushed me.

I continued walking to first period. I was about to walk into the classroom when someone ran into me, causing both of us to land on the floor. I turned and found myself centimeters away from Percy, again. "Why do you keep pushing me to the ground, idiot!"  
/I stood up and walked to my desk in the back corner.

The green eyed male kept following me. "Just answer one question." He begged. "What is your name."

I quickly answered, hoping he would leave. "Annabeth"

 **If you haven't noticed all my updates are short but often. I will try to update in the next two day but I have soccer everyday so it can be hard. Review any questions you have and I will answer them next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In a past chapter I said that Percy's cousin was the only person he knew who could see color. Ignore that. Jason is the only person he knows and that are not cousins.**  
 **Percy Pov**  
 _Annabeth._ Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. If she is technically my soulmate, can't I call hergorgeous?

A sharp voice pierced the air. "Mr. Jackson! Please solve the equationon the board." From the back corner, I couldn't read anything. Even at the front I couldn't.

"1658.483" A quiet, mellifluous voice belonging to Annabeth whispered. I silently thanked her before confidently repeating the number. Mrs. Dodds suspiciously glared at me, then finallyturnedto the board.

I slowly sank into my chair.I started thanking my savior, but she had resumed ignoring me, as if nothing had happened. To her nothing had. In my mind, I just dodged a bullet but she must be different. Annabeth was a peculiar girl.  
/ **Time skip to end of math**  
 _Ring!_

Thank the gods! Math was finally over! I was almost our the door when Mrs. Dodds stopped me. "I don't know what you did, but the problem on the board was not an easy one. You somehow cheated." I took that as my cue to leave and sprinted to Greek.

Minutes later, Chiron stopped me as I entered the room. "Why weren't you here yesterday?" He questioned. Chiron was always concerned about all of his students. He made sure that everyone loved Greek.

"I just didn't feel well." I lied while sneaking to my desk in the front. Jason slid into his seat next to me. He had a huge grin, it lit up the room. "Did you and Piper finally get together?"I joked. Last year Jason confessed to Leo, Grover, and  
I that he could see color. I'm the only person who knows who it is.

Jason glared at me before stating the real reason. "No! My sister is transferring here tomorrow. She will be in our grade." Jason's sister was technically older than him but he skipped a grade and she repeated one. None of his friends have ever met him  
sister, not even me. "She.."

"Is there something you would like to share to the class?" Chiron stood, well sat, in front of our desk.

"No sir." We immediately responded. Chiron directed his wheelchair to the front of the room, where he began his lesson. He always begins the day by explaining what we will do.

I had a bad feeling about today. "Today we will be learning about the Greek god Iris. Also, we will discuss colors and the Greek history behind it."  
It's like I couldn't escape it. Everywhere I went something reminded me of it. I couldn't escape the topic of colors and soulmates.

 **I know it's short and only in Percy's Pov but I have soccer practice soon. The more reviews and favorites, the quicker I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

********

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. If you have any questions, review it and I will try to answer!**

* * *

 **Annabeth Pov**

"Hey Annie." A familiar voice rang through the hallway. It couldn't be. I hadn't seen her in years. But that was her voice and she was the only one who dared call me anything but Annabth. I turned around and my suspicions were confirmed.

In the middle of the hallway was a black haired girl, grinning from ear to ear. "Thalia! When did you come to New York!" I couldn't believe she was here. My best friend had just arrived from San Francisco.

"I'm here to stay with my brother, Jason." Just then Lukeapproach me. He whisperedin my ear, questioning who the spikey haired beauty next to me was.

"Luke, this is my best friend Thalia. Thalia, this is my boyfriend Luke." They seemed to already hate each other. Thankfully, Jason interrupted the glaring war.

"Thalia, you're here!" He was excited as I was. I've heard that they rarely speak due to their parents divorce.

* * *

 **Percy Pov**

What was Jason doing talking to Annabeth? I didn't even know he knew her name. But wait, there was another girl there. Maybe the pale girl was the Jason fabled sister. They didn't look alike but whatever. Then I saw him.

Luke Castenallen. My sworn enemy. We always fight for the captain of swim team but I constantly win. His arm was wrapped around Annabeths slim waist. Could they really be dating? Was that possible? Annabeth seemed so sweet and kind and Luke was a monster.

The couple finally noticed my stares and turned to look at me. I ignored them and walked away with questions swarming my brain.

People rarely date unless they are soulmates. If Annabeth was my soulmate, could I not be hers. It's rare but possible. But that felt wrong. I thought Annabeth was scared of Luke. Sometimes she flinches when he come by. But that might just be my imagination.  
People say I have a wild one.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a glaring Luke. He face was red in anger. "Why were you looking at my girlfriend." His fist collided with my face and I blacked out.


	6. Authors Note

**I honestly had planned to just ditch this and let it slowly sink into the depths of hell, until just last week I saw a new review. And let's be real here, I wrote this nearly two years ago so the fact people still are reading this blows my mind. Since then, I have improved my writing so much and decided to rewrite. It is up and my account with the name Splash of Color. Same basic plot but some details changed. AHH THANK YOU**


End file.
